Death Note: New Beginnings
by TheAuraGuardian
Summary: DNNB, A sequel to Death Note, is set 5 years after Light's death, he didn't go to heaven or hell, he went to the Shinigami Realm, which was somewhat equal to nothingness. But then he can easily kill Near, right? WRONG! You have to first remain an apprentice under a Shinigami for a hundred years, before you get your Death Note, but the quest for revenge results Light back to Earth..


**Death Note: New Beginnings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note**

**Chapter 0: PROLOGUE**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A shadowy figure was sitting on a large stone, he wore a cape and only the red glowing eyes of it can be seen from beneath the cape. The cape ran down to the bottom of his body, he was a Shinigami apprentice; his name… was Light. The only thing(s) that were out of the cape were his grey and black wings, which he kept folded down. Another Shinigami, familiar to him came and sat beside him.

"Huh…" Light woke up. "Oh, Ryuk, haven't seen you for quite a while…"

"What do you mean? I've not noticed you here, from how long are you here?" Ryuk asked.

"Five human years, human years, and now, Near would also have grown up…" Light said in anger, gritting his teeth. "Anything I did all these years? No, nothing, just having to be an apprentice of a lame and lazy Shinigami…"

"So, you really became a Shinigami, interesting…"

"This is not what I wanted, I wanted to defeat Near and become the God of the New World…"

"But, now you can easily kill Near…"

"What? You do know that I would get a Death Note after a 100 years, Near would be dead by then, I would not be able to get my revenge…"

"But, I thought that you can kill Near, using your mentor's Death Note, right?"

"Yeah…, how did I not think of this before? What days have come, I've have to follow _your_ advice…"

"Hey…" Ryuk said, but he didn't mention that a Shinigami can only use his Death Note, that meant that a Shinigami apprentice couldn't use a Death Note, until he got his own. He then started laughing hysterically, like he did previously.

"What happened to you?" Light asked. Ryuk stopped.

"Huh, nothing, I was just remembering our days in the human realm…" Ryuk said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, any luck by now?" Ryuk asked.

"No, but I've a plan that would be executed very soon…" Light said smirking.

"By the way, who's your mentor?" Ryuk asked.

"It's Kazuko…" Light said, referring to the lame and lazy mentor he mentioned earlier. Light and Ryuk were walking under the big corpse of possibly a dinosaur.

"Oh, I know him; he's the one of the most cunning ones." Ryuk informed.

"What?" Light asked, "He looks so lazy and dumb!" He shrieked.

"Yeah, I know, he always _pretends_ to be lazy just that the others don't care about him, you know, he's among the ones in the race for the next Shinigami King, he acts stupid and lazy but when the time will come, he will show everyone his true power, trust me, I am one of the few who have seen the cunningness of him…"

"What do you mean by 'true power'?"

"You don't really know anything about Shinigamis! Shinigami also have to deal with spirits of evil people, a legend states that in the past, all the evil spirits combined, to become one large spirit, full of hatred and anger,at those times, Shinigamis didn't do much, but one of the Shinigamis, using his weapons, and gaining the positive energy from other Shinigamis, defeated that spirit and enclosed it within a bottle, that Shinigami, is today the Shingami King and we never know what today's evil spirits are upto, so we all have to be prepared, mainly because, not much of the positive energy is left in the world… On the basis of our skills and powers, we are divided into classes, once you get your Death Note, your training to become the most powerful Shinigami starts, but now, we all have become quite skilled and there's nothing, for us all to do, so we just pass our time here and Kazuko, is one of the most powerful Shinigamis…"

Light was astonished at this; he just kept staring at Ryuk. "I see, so the theft wouldn't be as easy as it seemed."

"Be careful, he's dangerous…" Ryuk said, "But, why am I telling you all this? Do whatever you want, I don't care…"

Light just nodded in response and went into deep thought again, as he had to make a few changes to his original plan, looking at Light, Ryuk knew that after five years, he maybe was going to be 'not-bored' again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kazuko was sleeping at his usual time, he was one of those rarest Shinigamis who would sleep, most of the Shinigamis stood awake the whole time. Light knew this was his chance, he slowly held the Death Note and tried to slide it out, but he couldn't because it was locked with his Shinigami belt.

_Darn it! He's smart…_

Light decided to think more on how to get the Death Note.

_He has it locked to his Shinigami belt. When does he take off his Shinigami belt? Only while playing cards with the others, but how to break the lock? I'll have to ask Ryuk… that's not good._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ryuk!" Light exclaimed.

"Huh…who called me?" Ryuk asked surprisingly, Light gestured him to follow to a distant location where there was no one.

"Tell me how to break a Shinigami belt lock!" Light exclaimed.

"Bwahahahahahaha…wait, give me a second, what?" Ryuk asked.

"It's not a matter to laugh, Kazuko keeps his Death Note locked to his Shinigami belt, tell me how to break the lock!"

"Oh OK, okay…" Ryuk said and then he took off his Shinigami belt and took his Death Note in his free hand. "The thing is, Death Note can only be locked magically to its owner's belt and then, no one, except the owner can free the Note, when we take the Note near the belt, it quickly locks it with a small ring, and then you can slide it in the pocket provided. To open the lock, its owner has to touch the metal ring and it disappears, without this, there's no other way to free the Note…" Ryuk said, while demonstrating while he was saying.

_That means, I would've to need Kazuko for stealing his Death Note. That can't be it! Maybe I can steal Ryuk's… but…_

"I know what you're thinking, but don't even think of it, and I'm surprised that _you _are stuck at such a silly point, it is so darn _easy_ to take your mentor's Death Note!" Ryuk exclaimed.

Light thought about it and saw what Ryuk was telling.

_Man, I didn't even think this! It was right in front of my eyes the whole time! I've lost my edge after beating around the bush here for five years, if I'm going to execute my plan, I would've to gain my edge back…_

"Alright, see ya later, I've to beat some guys at demons and die." Ryuk said and walked away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey mentor…" Light called Kazuko, he had a muscular body, his face was just a skull of an old dinosaur, while the rest of his body was probably of a bull who could walk on two legs, and he had black wings on the back. He was playing Shinigami poker, the sudden call made him drop his cards.

"Why you…" Kazuko shouted, turning back. "What do you need?" He asked, calming himself down.

"I was thinking if I can see your Death Note, I've always wanted to examine one, can I?" Light asked, trying to be as polite as he can. He pointed to the Death Note, stuck to Kazuko's belt, which was lying beside him.

"My Death Note, I haven't used it till now, all the pages are still afresh, I guess it's okay, but be careful, I've got it yesterday, don't even try to harm it!" He exclaimed, broke the lock and handed the Death Note over to Light. Light nodded and walked away with the Death Note, he believed that he had succeeded, now the only thing he had to do was to take something for writing Near's name on the Death Note.

_I won, Near, I won, you're just living your final moments, prepare to die in a few minutes._

Light noticed Ryuk a little far from him. "Ryuk!" He called and Ryuk came flying.

"Now, what, apprentice?" He asked.

"Do you have something to I can use to write?" Light asked.

"Yeah, I've this pen I brought from the Earth as a memorabilia." Ryuk said, handing the pen over to Light.

_Near, you were just a kid, but you thought you could defeat me? You were wrong, now live your final moments._

Light took the pen and went on to write the name 'Nate River' and imagined Near's face in his mind, but, his hand was not going further, he was just inches away from the book, but, his hand wasn't going further.

_What's happening? I can't reach the Death Note…_

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that only the owner Shinigami can write anything in his Death Note." Ryuk said.

"Huh, what, you're telling me that NOW! That means that I can't use the Death Note for more 95 years, as I can't own a Death Note by that time!" Light shouted at Ryuk. "Th-then you would write Near's name in your Note, right Ryuk, you're my friend, right?"

"Whoa, easy, easy there, Light, I don't want to end up as Rem or Gelus, you see."

"But, then, how can I defeat Near, how will I become the God of the New World?" Light whispered, still trying to put the pieces together.

_How…how?_

Then he got a new idea, and started laughing, first slowly, raising the voice bit by bit, and finally as loud as he can be. "Ryuk, tell me where is the portal to Earth?"

"Huh, what are you thinking, now?" Ryuk asked.

"Just tell me, you good-for-nothing Shinigami." Light shouted.

"Ok, just follow me." Ryuk said and they flew away.

After a few minutes of flying, they both reached a place with a black hole in the middle.

"That's it," Ryuk said.

_Nice…_

Light dropped the Death Note in the hole and smirked.

"What are you thinking?" Ryuk asked.

"Just see…" Light said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kazuko, there's a problem…" Light said to Kazuko, who was about to sleep.

"Huh, now what, kid?" He asked.

"Well, you see, I was seeing the Death Note, while walking and suddenly Ryuk flew directly to me and the Death Note fell into the human realm." Light informed.

"What? You little kid…" He said and held Light by the collar of his cape. "I don't know, kid, just bring my Death Note back!"

"Well, okay, I can, I'll be back soon…" Light said and started walking away, smirking, as everything was going according to his plan.

"HOLD ON!" A voice came from the grey, dull sky. "THIS IS THE SHINIGAMI KING, KAZUKO, I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU, HOW CAN YOU SEND AN APPRENTICE TO THE HUMAN WORLD WITHOUT ANY GUIDANCE?!"

"I'm very sorry, my majesty, I'll go with him." Kazuko exclaimed.

_No, that would ruin my whole plan… damn you Shinigami King!_

"WAIT, IT'S RYUK'S FAULT, HE WILL BE TAKING LIGHT TO THE HUMAN WORLD, OK, RYUK?" The King asked.

"No problem, my majesty." Ryuk said. "Let's go." Ryuk said and Light followed him.

_I never thought the Shinigami King would be so dumb, he actually believed my story!_

Shinigami King was sitting on his throne. "So, Light, the new apprentice, he's interesting, what and why is he doing all this? I knew that he would be at ease if Ryuk went with him, let's see what he is up to…" He whispered to himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey, why did you drag me into this?" Ryuk complained as they neared the portal.

"I couldn't have made up a better story, but I never believed the Shingami King would believe it, now, I guess, you've understood my plan?" Light asked.

"Fairly well, but I don't want to get caught up in it, so do it quickly, although, you only have 39 days, because then, Kazuko would have to come for his Death Note…" Ryuk replied.

"I've plotted it out, it would take me 20 days at max, but I will become the GOD OF THE NEW WORLD!" He exclaimed.

The last 10 words confused Ryuk, he simply couldn't understand what was going in Light's mind. He noticed that they reached the portal.

"Let's go…" Light said and Ryuk nodded, they both stretched their wings and flew straight into the portal.

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_

**Author's Notes: How was it? Please tell me in the reviews, this was just a prologue, a preview of the greater, bigger, wittier, cleverer, intelligent-er things to come.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, and if you have some questions, you can ask either in the reviews or maybe by PM, I'll do a chapter of just Q&A if I get enough questions…**

**NEXT UPDATE: Possibly by 16****th**** March, I'll try to upload soon, but you can see after 16****th****, it will be there.**

**And a last thing, don't forget to REVIEW.**

**A/N: If anyone read the short summary before, I've changed one thing from it, I posted that this story is set 20 years after Light's death but, it's just 5 years, 20 would be a very long period, so I thought 5 would be better.**


End file.
